Most people in the Common Era are familiar with the standard QWERTY keyboard for data entry. For the purposes of this document the keyboard is to be treated in a 2 dimensional format. The height, column or longitude of the keys/keyboard refers to the dimension that one perceives the keyboard at when looking at it face on, or if one tilted the keyboard vertically, the characters of the alphabet to be kept in there normal orientation with the spacebar at the base, the column going through the keys ‘T G V’. Latitudinal row or horizontal means the other dimension, going through the keys ‘Q W E R T Y U I O P’
Keyboards are designed in ideal situations to be suited for ease of input. The standard desktop computer keyboard has square keys that are sometimes concave, in a conventional square row and column arrangement, to allow the human finger to strike an amenable keyface area, and a uniform appearance for ease of key location. Most keyboards have an area surrounding each key to allow a buffer between its neighbouring keys to stop two keys being struck at once. They are arranged for two handed use, and are right handed orientated, with the least popular keys (namely Z X Q) put on the outer edges of the left hand side. Due to the square keys of a standard keyboard, computer keyboards are generally oblong, two to four times in latitudinal width as longitudinal height. The human finger has a circular contact point and a circular to oval profile, wider across the lateral than the longitudinal, where as the keys and buffer zone is square. Human fingers are fairly circular at the tip contact point and more oval in profile across the nail. Keys are sometimes shrunk latitudinaly or elongated where the greatest pressure on design limitation is, and the ease of use suffers. In certain situations keyboard size is limited and the width needed for a standard keyboard is not possible, and this restricts the size shape and number of the keys. Multi touch data input arrays are time consuming, and other keyboards are poorly suited ergonomically to human fingers and hands, keyboards are compressed latitudinaly giving vertically elongated keys are not suited to the human finger. This invention is to allow for a better suited keyboard for finger touch, and hand access, and make better use of the buffer area between keys.